The present invention relates to a portable cooking device. In particular the present invention relates to a portable, exterior heat source powered barbeque with a convection current powered, multiblade fan.
Food can be cooked by being barbequed. Food is barbequed by suspending or holding the food above but not in contact with a heat source, such as by placing the food on a grill or grate. Fat, juices and grease released by the food as it is cooked do not remain in contact with the food but can drip away through holes in the grill.
Although barbequing food imparts a unique flavor to and is a relatively simple way to cook food, a number of problems exist with current devices and methods used for barbequing food. First, the indoor barbequing of food has been severely limited due to the smoke and gaseous combustion products generated by the barbequing process.
Second, a barbeque apparatus can be a bulky, expensive device with, for example, its own gas supply, controls, support frame and wheels, hood and side arms such that it cannot be afforded by low income earners or used by space limited apartment dwellers. Third, use of a barbeque traditionally requires at least some outdoor space such as a backyard or patio. Persons who live in proximity to others who may object to the smoke and odors generated by outdoor use of a barbeque can be denied participation in the health benefits and enjoyment that can result from barbequing food.
Fourth, food, especially meat and meat products, can be burnt as the food is barbequed because of the phenomenon known as flaming, which can present a significant problem when food is barbequed. Flaming is the uncontrolled ignition of flames or fire due to the combustion of the fat and grease which drips onto the heat source from the food being barbequed. This can result in charred food that is burnt on the outside and uncooked on the inside. While the placing of a metal or reflector sheet between the heat source and the food product resting upon a grill can solve the charring problem by preventing the fat from contacting the heat source, such an interposed sheet also effectively prevents the food product from being cooked by the heat.
Additionally, even if some form of drip intercepting, but heat permeable sheet could be interposed between the heat source and the dripping meat, so that the dripping grease does not fall directly down to contact the heat source (eliminating flaming therefore) but the heat could reach and cook the meat, there is then the greater problem which arises as to disposal of the grease which accumulates on any such interposed sheet. If the grease simply builds up on the sheet until it spills over onto the heat element below then a highly combustible fire hazard situation has been created. Additionally, there is the problem of finding a sheet of material which can catch and/or dispose of the dripping grease while still permitting the heat through to the food above. A simple solution has been to use no interposed sheet but to wrap the food in tin foil or other suitable material or to place a metal cover over the meat and the top of the grill to try and better distribute the heat and prevent burning and uneven cooking.
Known barbeques have many drawbacks and deficiencies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,663 issued to Jenn et al discusses a cooking device which includes a ventilated portable electric grill with an internal heating element with a drain pan to collect grease and food drippings and an electrically power fan to draw smoke and cooking fumes away from the grate into a exhaust pipe. Jenn requires an internally powered (electric) grill element and also must have a source of electricity to power a fan to rotate fast enough to remove smoke and cooking gases from the vicinity of the grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,559 issued to Rabay discusses a portable cooking device for indoor use having a convection current powered rotating perforated disc balancing upon an upright bearing pin where the rotating perforated disc provides an indirect path for rising hot air (from a heat element internal to the cooking device) between the heating element and the food which is being cooked and helps to produce a uniform distribution of the heat and less meat charring and uneven meat cooking. The convection powered fan of Rabay does not turn fast enough to either force smoke up and away from the cooking device or to generate enough centrifugal force to cause fat to slide away into the bottom of a drip pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,811 issued to Kidushim discusses a portable, cooking device for indoor use over the burner of a stove having a base with a water reservoir into which high surface area stones are placed. The Kidushim invention has a grill panel with a raised central crest to allow fat to drip off. Such a raised or curved grill can result in uneven heating of the food because the distance from the heat source is different for different areas of the curved grill. Additionally, a curved top plate is less stable than a flat one and is more prone to be knocked off or to fall off the drip pan because a curved top plate can have less surface contacting the top of the barbeque.
What is needed therefore is a cooking device suitable for use as an indoor barbeque which does not require an internal heat source, does not require any electrical or power connections, reduces the risk of flaming and has an effective means for removing smoke and cooking vapors from the vicinity of the barbeque.